


Saturday Night

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kara is an accomplished Reporter, Lena is a CEO, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mention of Alex/Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Once inside she went straight to the bar. The dress might be an ego boost, but Kara still needed some liquid courage before going on the dance floor. She took her time to look around at the crowd while she nursed her cocktail, halfway through her first drink her eyes fell on a woman at the other end of the bar. She was alone, drinking what seemed to be a whiskey. She was painfully beautiful from what Kara could see from her vantage point





	1. Saturday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_bear for the corrections

 

 

 

 

Kara was pacing her apartment with nothing to do. It was Saturday evening, and she had no plans for the weekend. How depressing was that? She wasn’t even thirty and she was spending her weekend alone in her apartment. Usually she would spend time with her friends at the dive bar or organize an adventure with her sister, a road trip, a rafting weekend or god knew what else, anything her brain could come up with. And maybe if she took the time to think about it, that was her way of running away from her solitude, but she refused to spare more than a thought about it. Anyway, here she was, destined to face her loneliness if she couldn’t come up with an idea to occupy her Saturday night.

Alex had planned a romantic weekend with Maggie to celebrate their first year of marriage, and obviously Kara couldn’t tag along. But Alex wasn’t the only person in Kara’s friend circle who was unavailable tonight. Winn had accepted an amazing job offer. How could she blame him? He was going to be generously paid to do what he loved—even if Kara didn’t fully understand what Winn’s work was—the downside of this offer was that he had to move to another country, another continent even, and Kara didn’t deal well with the fact that one of her closest friends had left her, touching off her fear of being abandoned and left alone. So, she tried to not think about that either.

Then there was James. They had grown apart during the last few months. Since James had become her boss he had erected some walls between them, and lately he had started to date a mysterious woman and refused to introduce his new girlfriend to the friends group. Kara wasn’t so mad about that because she was convinced that James’ change of behavior was due to this woman, whom she called her Cruella in her head and imagined killing puppies. Anyway, she had learned that Cruella had dumped James last week, but he hadn’t made any effort to come back into her life, and she refused to be the first to make a move to restore what was left of their friendship.

And the list of unavailable people went on and on. Her cousin, well Clark had been MIA since the death of Kara’s parents so there was no reason it would change anytime soon. Lois, Imra, Diana, they all had a life outside of their friendship with Kara and happened to be busy tonight.

After uselessly circling her apartment for half the afternoon, Kara decided to clean her place, and it wasn’t a waste of time. She really needed to do this more often, but now her loft was clean, and she was left with nothing to do. She tried to sit on her couch and watch a movie or a tv show, or a documentary, anything to take her mind off her loneliness, but nothing appealed to her, absolutely nothing. After twenty minutes she shut off her tv, barely restraining herself from throwing the remote straight through the screen. How was it possible that with more than two hundred channels and Netflix she couldn’t find something worthy to watch?

Kara went to her bedroom and opened her dresser. Maybe she could use her time to finally sort through her clothes. She didn’t have enough room for everything and knew she could weed out some pieces she would never wear again, so maybe she could give them away. She began to throw every article of clothing on her bed, until she stumbled across a dress she couldn’t remember buying. It was way too short and provocative to wear at work. Kara smiled and tried on the black dress. The sight in the mirror when she looked at herself was a hell of an ego boost, the cloth fell perfectly on her curves, complimenting her toned body. “All the hours spent at the gym finally paid off,” she thought. That was when an idea began to grow in her mind. It was a shame to let this beautiful dress hang in the back of her closet with no one to see it. And now that she was wearing it maybe she could keep it on and see what kind of reaction she might get in a bar. The sinful dress was a good way to fight against her solitude.

She made up her mind and went to the bathroom, carefully applying makeup before putting in her contacts, her plan called for a certain look. She took her purse, put on her heels — the ones she never had the occasion to wear except to watch tv — looked one last time at herself and once she was satisfied she headed out. At first, she had planned on spending the night at her usual dive bar, but the place was a little bit sad and she wanted to live in someone else shoes for one night.

That was how she ended in a new nightclub – The Wild, well named for her plan— that had opened few weeks ago. Thanks to the sleeveless dress and her attractive arms, the bouncer let her enter without having to wait in line with the other clubbers. Once inside she went straight to the bar. The dress might be an ego boost, but Kara still needed some liquid courage before going on the dance floor. She took her time to look around at the crowd while she nursed her cocktail, halfway through her first drink her eyes fell on a woman at the other end of the bar. She was alone, drinking what seemed to be a whiskey. She was painfully beautiful from what Kara could see from her vantage point. She was wearing a suit with her shirt was unbuttoned just enough for a hint of beautiful cleavage, and her dark hair tied in a messy bun. She seemed lost in her thoughts and slightly out of place in the middle of people who came here for partying. Kara bit her lips, trying to decide what she wanted to do.

On a normal night, she would have fantasized about the dark-haired woman, never working up the courage to go talk to her. But it wasn’t a normal night. She was thinking about buying the stranger a drink, but over the course of five minutes, Kara saw the woman decline no less than five drinks. What could Kara offer that the others hadn’t? The blonde shook her head, she was getting nowhere with these kind of thoughts. She needed to be original, or bold, or both, or she could go home and take care of her growing arousal herself. At this point she was sure the thought of the dark-haired woman would be enough to drive her right through her release in no time. But that wasn’t what tonight was about, and Kara dismissed the thought. Maybe she could attract the woman’s attention. She had seen her look at the dance floor more than once, and if Kara could lock her eyes with the stranger maybe she would be able to gauge what she wanted or find the courage to talk to her.

Kara drained her second cocktail in one go and made her way to the dance floor, staying at first out of the stranger's sight. She needed to warm up a little, let the rhythm fill her. She moved alongside the other bodies moving to the beat, and soon enough it became difficult to get rid of the insistent men wanting to dance with her. She looked in the stranger’s direction and was pleased to see the dark-haired woman watching her in return. Kara smiled and averted her gaze when the woman answered with a smile of her own, a beautiful smile that knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs.

“You can do this, you’ve got this, you can do this,” Kara repeated in her head, trying to work up the courage to look at the beautiful stranger again. She was about to do so when she felt an arm circling her waist from behind. She turned around sharply, tensing, and ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever dared to touch her without her consent. The man smirked when she faced him, and despite Kara’s attempt to put some distance between them, and her glare, the man tightened his hold. Kara lifted her hand, ready to slap him with everything she had but her hand was pulled back and someone intertwined their fingers with hers.

“What the fuck?” Kara thought, she was ready to fight but stopped dead in tracks when she heard a woman speak “Darling, here you are, I was looking for you,” loud enough to be heard despite the music. Kara looked at the owner of the voice and the hand, and sure enough, the beautiful stranger was there and moved closer.

“I thought you could use a hand to get rid of…” the dark-haired woman whispered in Kara’s ear, “but I’m sorry if I misread the situation.”

“Oh god, thank you,” was all Kara could answer when she turned to the man, who was still there, she didn’t have time to speak.

“Welcome, the more the merrier,” he said somehow proud of himself. Both women rolled their eyes at him.

“No, thank you,” the dark-haired woman said, guiding Kara away from the dance floor.

“Thank you for your help. Not that I needed it, I can handle myself, but thank you anyway,” Kara said when they were far enough away from the man. Kara looked back to make sure he wasn’t following them—sometime guys could be more than insistent—but he was already dancing with another girl.

“I didn’t want to see you get thrown out of here before I could talk to you,” the stranger said while winking, and it honestly did things to Kara that she couldn’t describe. “I’m Lena by the way” the dark-haired woman – Lena – said.

“Kara. Nice to meet you,” the blonde smiled shyly. “You wanted to talk to me?” she asked when what Lena had just said registered in her mind, and Lena nodded and smiled shyly too. “To be honest I was trying to work up the courage to come talk to you.”

“Really?” Lena seemed genuinely surprised by Kara’s confession.

“Yeah.” Kara ducked her head and realized that their hands were still intertwined, she squeezed lightly, and Lena looked down. She seemed to have forgotten about that too.

“Would you like to go somewhere calmer?” Lena asked and when she saw Kara’s wide eyes she added, “I was talking about there.” Lena pointed up.

Kara lifted her gaze, following Lena’s arm, and she realized that there was a mezzanine that seemed to be the VIP lounge. Kara nodded, not sure if they could go there. She was a reporter, sometimes people recognized her in the streets, but it wasn’t enough to pretend to be a VIP. She followed Lena and really began to appreciate being led by the woman by their joined hands. They didn’t even stop at the rope signaling the entry of the lounge. The bouncer there nodded to Lena and opened the rope, but the blonde said nothing.

They found a table at the end of the mezzanine where there weren’t so many people, and from their spot, nobody could see them. They grew silent, Kara opening and closing her mouth several times, trying to come up with something to say.

“Don’t worry I don’t bite, unless you ask me,” Lena chuckled then winked again. Kara’s knees were weak all over again, and she was glad they were sitting.

“It’s just I don’t do that often,” Kara confessed.

“Do what? Go to nightclubs?”

“Yeah, that too.” Kara moved her hand to readjust her glasses, then  just before stabbing her eyes with her fingers she remembered she hadn’t worn them and settled on pushing a strand of hair behind her ear instead. “But no, I’m not used to talking to people, or… flirting.” Lena laughed at that.

“Neither do I, but I swear I don’t bite.” Lena bit her lip and moved closer to Kara on the couch, until their thighs grazed. Kara moved her hand on Lena’s thigh slowly and looked in her eyes for any sign of discomfort when she found none she let her hand rest there, unmoving.

“So I’m sorry for the cliché, but what is a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a nightclub on a Saturday night?” Kara said. Screw it, she thought, I have nothing to lose.

That made Lena laugh, but not in a judgmental way, an honest laugh.

“My personal assistant threw me out of my office. I moved here months ago and, according to her, it isn’t healthy to spend day and night working.”

“I have to agree with her.”

“I was planning on drinking a glass and going back to work, but I’m glad I came here,” Lena added flirtatiously.

“I’m glad too.”

“I could ask you the same question by the way.”

“I discovered this dress in the back of my closet and thought it was a shame to hide it.”

“I agree as well,” Lena replied, biting her lip again while she let her eyes roam along Kara’s curves. Kara was sure she could feel Lena’s eyes on her skin. She grew bold and moved forward, looking straight at Lena’s eyes when they rose to her own, after her lingering gaze along Kara’s form. She stilled just few inches away from Lena, not wanting to press if it wasn’t what the other woman wanted. She didn’t have to wait too long though, because Lena closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a tentative kiss … at first. It soon evolved into something more heated. Lena brought one hand to Kara’s neck holding her there, as if Kara wanted to go anywhere else. Her other hand found a place on Kara’s waist.

Kara rested her hands on Lena’s hips, but their position wasn’t comfortable, and she grew frustrated, so she acted on it. She firmly took hold of the other woman, lifting her and positioning her on her lap. Lena followed the lead and straddled Kara, moaning into Kara’s mouth at the display of strength.

They parted, breathless after a moment. Lena began to shift and tried to move away from Kara’s lap. The blonde held her in place.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, not wanting to be too presumptuous, but not ready to let Lena go either.

“I… we…” Lena looked around, looking for her words as much as checking if anyone could see them.

Kara was more than pleased by the effect she had on the other woman.

“No one is here,” Kara said mischievously. She moved her hands up, catching Lena’s shirt and tugging it out of her suit pants. Then she rested her hands on the skin just above the waistband, waiting for Lena’s agreement. Lena tensed under Kara’s fingertips.

“Shit,” Lena whimpered. She let her head fall on Kara’s shoulder and moved her hands to Kara’s shoulders as well, steadying herself, but she didn’t move away from Kara’s touch, so the blonde took it as her cue to take it further. Slowly she drew mindless patterns on Lena's belly, then on her side and her back, moving up along her spine. Kara listened closely to Lena’s breaths near her ear. Everything around them faded away into the background.

Kara raked her nails down Lena’s back and the dark-haired woman arched at the touch, moaning in Kara’s ear. Even if she wasn’t the one on the receiving end, Kara could feel how wet she was becoming. She looked down and a single thought survived in her mind … Lena’s breasts. She wanted to touch them, to kiss them, to suck them. They seemed so inviting. She brought one hand to Lena’s front and worked on the shirt buttons. Lena tensed instantly lifting her head from Kara’s shoulder but didn’t say anything, seemingly waiting to see what Kara was about to do but ready to stop her if she went too far.

Kara opened two buttons, just enough to reveal Lena generous breasts clad in a dark blue bra. The blonde moved the bra straps to the side without moving Lena’s shirt, just enough to have some room. She bent forward and kissed the top of Lena’s breasts, then she looked at Lena. When the dark-haired woman smiled, Kara bent down again, pulled aside one of the bra cups with her hand and slowly kissed the newly exposed skin. Her other hand rested on Lena’s hip to steady her at first, and when Lena began to grind on her lap, Kara moved with her.

Lena rested her head on top of Kara’s and was struggling to remain silent, obviously enjoying Kara’s attentions. The blonde switched to the other side and took the erect nipple in her mouth, sucking harshly on it, pulling a strangled scream from of Lena’s throat.

Kara released the nipple, “shhh… you …don’t… want… to… get… caught…” she punctuated every word with a kiss and made her way to the neglected nipple, sucking on it as soon as she reached it.

Lena bit on her hand to muffle her scream this time, rubbing herself frantically on Kara, and she grabbed tightly Kara’s hair with her other hand, holding her in place, not that Kara needed to be guided.

“Shit… I… I need…” Lena panted.

Kara released her nipple and kissed her lips desperately, then she moved to Lena’s ear.

“Tell me what you need,” Kara said in Lena’s ear, her hot breath making Lena shiver, then she bit her earlobe and waited for the dark-haired woman to voice her want. Kara smiled wickedly, knowing it was a torture for the other woman who seemed unable to form a coherent thought let alone a coherent sentence.

“I… I want you…” Lena whimpered breathlessly, grinding even more frantically.

“How?” Kara pushed, seeing what kind of effect her demanding tone had on Lena.

“Fuck! I want you to fuck me, take me, do what you want, just fuck me,” Lena screamed, not loud enough to be heard by anyone else, but enough to send a shiver ran through Kara’s body at the thrill of getting caught.

Kara quickly worked on Lena’s pants, opening the zipper just enough to slide her hand in. The angle wasn’t perfect, but Kara could work with it, and she was instantly welcomed by the heat and the wetness there. She didn’t waste time and circled Lena’s clit with a few motions. It was the only warning the dark-haired woman got before Kara slid two fingers inside her and began to thrust like there was no tomorrow.

Lena threw her head back, holding on Kara’s hair like her life depended on it, holding her against her mostly bare chest and she was biting tightly on her other hand to stay silent.

When Kara felt Lena’s inner walls clench on her fingers, she added a third and applied a little pressure on Lena’s clit with her thumb, never slowing down her rhythm. Lena arched her back, meeting Kara’s every thrust and soon she tensed above the blonde, trembling with the force of the orgasm hitting her. When the last waves of pleasure faded away Lena fell forward against Kara. The blonde slowly retrieved her hand from Lena’s pants and sucked her fingers clean, moaning at Lena’s taste. She waited for Lena’s breathing to even, kissing the top of her head.

“That was… unexpected,” Lena said after a moment, still slightly breathless.

“But not unwelcome I hope.”

“Definitely not,” Lena smiled when she lifted her head from Kara’s chest. “Give me a sec, I’ll return the favor.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara assured her, but Lena didn’t reply. She smiled mischievously and moved off Kara’s lap, but instead of sitting beside her, she knelt between her legs, raising an eyebrow at Kara. The blonde could have come from the sight only. Lena grabbed Kara’s knees and pulled her to the edge of the couch, Kara’s dress riding up. Lena caught Kara’s underwear and tapped her fingers on Kara’s hip to signal her to lift her ass up. Kara obliged, and her panties were gone, thrown somewhere behind them. At the moment Kara couldn’t care less.

Lena kissed her way up from Kara’s knees to her center and moaned her approval as soon as her lips connected with Kara’s already soaked folds. Kara let herself fall backward, the pleasure shooting through her body too intense to stay still. She arched her back and met Lena’s mouth. She wasn’t a screamer usually but between Lena’s wicked tongue and her exhibitionist kink she wanted to scream, scream encouragements, scream her pleasure, just scream how good she felt. She locked her hands in Lena’s hair instead, tightening and releasing her hold to guide Lena and let her know what she liked. Lena eagerly followed her lead and ate her out like she was starving, holding Kara’s legs spread wide.

“Oh shit, you’re so good Lena, don’t stop,” Kara could feel her inner walls contract around nothing. As if she could read her mind, one of Lena’s hand left her thigh and she eased two fingers inside Kara, thrusting in rhythm with her skillful tongue. Kara met every thrust, trying to take Lena deeper, then Lena sucked harshly on Kara’s clit, and the blonde drowned in the pleasure lightning in every one of her cells. She melted on the couch, and Lena stayed at her feet, kissing and caressing her bare thighs.

After a moment Kara chuckled helplessly.

“What was that?” Lena asked.

“I was thinking I should send a gift basket to your assistant” Kara replied, still chuckling.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already planned on giving her a raise,” Lena winked, and Kara knew that, right then, she couldn’t walk to save her life. Her knees were weak again.

Lena looked at her watch and groaned. She stood up slowly and moved forward to kiss Kara, the blonde tasting herself on the dark-haired woman’s lips, but the kiss was too short for her liking. She tried to chase after Lena’s lips.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go back to work,” Lena apologized.

“Now? But it’s the middle of the night!”

“No rest for the wicked” Lena looked in her purse and retrieved a small card, extending it to Kara. “Call me,” she said before leaving an astonished Kara behind.

Kara looked at the card, no name, just a phone number. She quickly put the number in her phone, too afraid of losing it, then arranged her dress, but she never found her panties. They were ruined anyway, she thought. And she left the VIP lounge. Downstairs the bouncer smiled at her and winked. Maybe they hadn’t been as discreet as she had thought. Kara blushed all the way back to her apartment.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	2. Tuesday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you IHaveTheWrongGlass for the corrections! and all the new words and fun facts that I learn with you ;)  
> And as always, thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections and the suggestions!

 

 

 

 

Kara spent the next three days taking her phone, composing a text, erasing it, and leaving her phone screen down. Even after the night she had spent with Lena, she couldn’t get rid of her shyness, and now that her system was clear of the last remnants of alcohol, and she had the time to think about it, her boldness was nowhere to be found. She was left with her memories and the more she thought about it, the more she questioned herself and her actions. The self-doubt was slowly creeping into her head, and she could only regret she didn’t send Lena a text right away, with something as simple as “now you have my number too.” Anything. It was easier to come up with an idea of what she should have done than to find something to write now.

 

The worst part was that she had no one she could talk with about it. That wasn’t exactly true, she could talk with her friends or with her sister, but she didn’t want to suffer through her friends’ teasing. And Alex, well Alex tended to slip into her overprotective role when it came to Kara and her dating life. Not that she knew if Lena wanted something more than a casual hook up here and there. They hadn’t talked about it, they hadn’t talked about anything to be honest. And she could already feel the dread settling in her gut, if she had to suffer through Alex’s questioning. Her sister could turn patronizing, “who is she? What does she do for living? Where is she from? How old is she? What does she want from your relationship?” So many questions and Kara didn’t have a single answer. So Alex wasn’t an option. Maggie would endlessly tease Kara before spilling the beans to Alex, so she wasn’t an option either. Then there was James. Kara couldn’t quite get rid of her hope, even after everything that happened between them, that he would come back into her life and they would find a way back to the friendship they once had. She was slowly coming to terms with the fact she had definitely lost him, though. Then there was, Winn. She could skype him, but it would only remind her how far apart they were.

 

Tuesday morning Kara went to work, it was the only place she felt at home lately. She was succeeding here. Since Cat Grant’s departure, she had worked her way up, overcoming difficulties, moving past Snapper’s grumpiness, and earning her position as a reporter. She could write important pieces now, and she’d come a long way since she’d had to write a meaningless piece about dog owners. The simple fact of walking inside CatCo’s building put a smile on her face. Here she was someone, here she mattered, here she was recognized for what she could do.  As soon as she set a foot in the bullpen, Snapper called her name, her actual name, not “ponytail,” not “Kiera” like Cat loved to call her. He called her Kara now, and this only was an achievement. The fact that she had been nominated and won some awards for her work had helped her to make a name in the journalism world.

 

“Snapper” she greeted the man.

 

“Kara, my reporter who was supposed to interview Miss Luthor for the opening of Luthor Corp’s new headquarters in town is absent today. Can you believe that? I score him a meeting, and he let me down one day before the press conference? I need you there. Go today and get that interview before the press conference, I want to be the first outlet to break the news. Go there, write a piece and we’ll publish it this afternoon on the website.” He was almost screaming, visibly pissed by the other reporter. Kara quickly scanned the crowd of her coworkers, trying to guess who she was replacing, but she stayed focused on Snapper’s rant. The business column of CatCo magazine was a part of the change in direction that had begun under Cat’s reign, and it appealed to Kara more than writing about fashion. All her effort, all the hours spent writing about subjects she didn’t care about, pouring her soul into every word, had had a single purpose, writing for the political column, and the business column was her inroad.

 

Luthor Corp was a big deal, and meeting the new CEO was an honor. Nobody knew who she was. Not a single reporter had met her since she’d taken the helm. There was no picture, no interview, nothing, and Kara had heard her colleagues complaining about the fact that every single Luthor Corp employee had signed NDAs so constraining than even janitors couldn’t talk about their work. So she knew how big this was, how important it could be for CatCo and for her career.

 

She simply nodded when Snapper stopped talking. With time she had learned how to act with the man—minimum words, maximum action. She went straight to her desk, gathering as much info as she could with the time crunch she was facing, before heading downtown for the interview. She represented CatCo, and she was a professional. She couldn’t go there without knowing what she was talking about.

 

When she stepped out of CatCo building she drifted between being overjoyed—Snapper trusted her with this—and nerves. She couldn’t screw up this interview. It was a first step in her new career direction, her final goal finally within reach. She arrived at Luthor Corp after a short walk since National City’s business district wasn’t huge, and every important building was there within a five blocks radius. Short though it was, the walk helped clear her mind.

 

“Hello, I’m here with CatCo. I have a meeting with Miss Luthor,” Kara said to the receptionist, who remained unimpressed, tapping on his computer and checking the meetings schedule. He looked between his screen and Kara.

 

“I’m assuming you’re not Mike Matthews,” he said sternly.

 

“No,” Kara answered sheepishly. She extended her press card before continuing, “He was unavailable, so here I am,” she gestured to herself, suddenly feeling ridiculous. If the receptionist could unsettle her, what would she be like in front of Miss Luthor?

 

He examined her press card intently before making a sign to the guard who had watched the entire interaction from a corner not far away. The guard nodded a greeting, and Kara answered shyly before being guided through an impressive number of security measures.

When she was finally cleared, she was given a visitor’s pass, and the guard showed her to an elevator, the only one without calling button. The guard slipped his security card in front of a panel, typed a code and pressed his fingertips to it.

 

“This Miss Luthor seems a little paranoid,” Kara thought. During the ascent, she felt her nerves increase tenfold. She was en route for the top floor she assumed, and the ride up seemed endless. She tried to rehearse her questions in her head, trying to get into her confident reporter persona. When the elevator stopped she stepped into a pristine lobby, and her nerves were back in full force. She took a deep breath and walked toward the single desk present, the executive assistant’s desk. It reminded her of her years as Cat Grant’s assistant and the memories helped her to settle her nerves. Since this morning when she arrived at CatCo she had been through such an emotional ride, she felt exhausted from this alone, and it wasn’t even noon. She read the nameplate on the desk, “Jessica Huang.”

 

“You can do this, it’s what you want”, she tried to motivate herself. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers for CatCo Magazine,” she said, her voice a little uneven.

 

“Hello, Miss Luthor is waiting for you. This way please,” the assistant said. There was no surprise in her voice, so it seemed the receptionist had called to announce Kara’s arrival. The petite stood up and accompanied Kara toward a huge double door in front of her desk. “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers for you,” she said when she opened the door. Kara was standing behind exec assistant and couldn’t see inside the office yet. The assistant motioned for Kara to enter as she held the door, and Kara thanked her before walking in.

 

Kara only took a step before pausing to take in the office. It was impressive, all in white shades, overlooking the city.

 

“Thank you, Jess,” came a smooth, deep voice. “You can come in, I don’t bite.” This voice, these words, Kara recognized them instantly. It pulled her out of her daze, but sent her spiraled into another world. “How?” was her only thought. Lena hadn’t looked up from her paperwork, and Kara was the only one aware of the awkwardness. She cleared her throat, trying to gain Lena’s attention. “Just a second, please, I want to finish reading this and I’m all yours after.”

 

Shit, her wording. Is she messing with me? Kara thought while waiting patiently for the inevitable moment when Lena would realize who was in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry I should have called or texted, but I didn’t know what to say,” Kara said when she couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“There is no need to apologize. How could you have known you would replace your coworker?” Lena replied without looking up. It was a weird scene. Kara had a hard time reconciling what she knew of the newly named CEO and the woman she had met a few nights ago.

 

“Lena,” she whispered, desperate to end the awkwardness, and it finally dragged the CEO out of her paperwork. She looked up, and Kara could clearly see the emotional journey on Lena’s face. It went from anger, to recognition, to surprise, to amusement.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have called,” Kara repeated, stepping from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. It made Lena laugh, but then her expression revealed she had realized something that put her on her guard. Kara prepared for the worse, not knowing what to expect. She was really ashamed she hadn’t found the courage to text Lena because she really wanted to get to know the woman, even before she knew she was the most sought after CEO in town.

 

“You won’t write about the other night?” Lena asked, clearly worried.

 

“What?! Of course not! I’m not like that,” Kara answered forcefully, clearly insulted by Lena’s insinuation.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m a private person. I would hate to see my personal life on every news outlet.”

 

“So would I,” Kara replied, and it calmed the tense atmosphere between them instantly. Lena stood up and gestured for Kara to follow her to the couch in the corner of the office.

 

“You didn’t call,” Lena said, but it was clear in her tone that it wasn’t an accusation.

 

“I wanted to but…” Kara ducked her head shyly, trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks, “I didn’t know what to say.”

 

“You wanted to?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I won’t lie, I was hoping you would.”

 

They smiled shyly to each other, trying to move past the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“So,” Kara gestured to the office, “You’re Luthor Corp’s CEO.”

 

“And you are a reporter,” Lena smiled. “You won’t talk about us?” Lena asked again, obviously afraid, but her tone was void of accusation. She seemed almost vulnerable.

 

“I swear I won’t. You don’t have to worry. I know you don’t know me, but I wouldn’t do that,” Kara was quick to reassure. 

 

It seemed to calm Lena, and the CEO smiled shyly. They were back in the same dynamic as the other night, swirling between bold statements and shy behavior.

 

“Go on a date with me,” the statement surprised both of them when Kara blurted it out, and she immediately tried to backtrack. “If it’s what you want, if you don’t it’s ok, it’s just… I was thinking…”

 

“I would love that.” Lena rested a hand on Kara’s thigh to reassure her before answering.

 

“Really?” The surprise was clear in Kara’s tone and on her face, which made Lena laugh again.

 

“Really, but just so you know, I’m not out and I don’t want my private life to be known. So, if you are up to the challenge I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

“I accept the challenge.”

 

“Now that that’s taken care of, can we focus on the interview? Even though I would enjoy spending time with you, there is work I need to do before tomorrow.”

 

They did the interview, but it felt more like a talk between two old friends than a work-related conversation. Lena seemed relaxed, carefree, even if Kara could see when she was careful about what she said on some topics. They were so engrossed in their talk that it was only when Jess came to remind Lena she needed to eat that they realized they had lost track of time. Kara proposed they eat together, but when Lena said that her lunch consisted of a salad eaten while doing paperwork, Kara was horrified and retracted the offer. They parted with the promise of a call and the knowledge that they would see each other again for their date.

 

Kara couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. What were the odds for them to meet in a nightclub? Lena was everything Kara could wish for and even more, but in the light of day the situation was far more tricky than it seemed. Where did you take out someone who could afford anything they wanted and more? Even worse, someone in the closet who could be recognized? Kara was glad she had asked Lena out, but it left her with so many unanswered questions. One thing was sure, she had to wait until after the press conference. Lena didn’t have time to spare before. And now that Lena had explicitly expressed the wish of keeping things private between them, Kara was resolute not to talk with anyone about their upcoming date, which left her alone to sort out what she wanted to do.

 

At least Snapper was ecstatic about her article. Lena had been more open with Kara than she had ever been, answering truthfully to the reporter’s questions on topics nobody at Luthor Corp had ever broached with others. But it left Kara with too much time to think through the afternoon. She knew she would see Lena the following day during the press conference. After her successful interview, Snapper asked her to attend the event, but it would be from afar, and Kara didn’t think she would get to see Lena alone again before she found an idea for their date. The thought alone filled Kara with longing. How could she crave someone so much after only two encounters? One of those  had been intimate, of course, but she still knew very little about the woman. She could only hope the longing wasn’t one-sided.

 

The press conference went as well as it could. It wasn’t surprising that some reporters asked questions about Lex, but Lena easily dodged them and focused on the renaming of Luthor Corp and her plans for the future, putting some distance between her family’s scandal and the company. Kara watched her in awe. She still had a hard time reconciling the picture of the confident businesswoman, and the blushing woman who’d gone to her knees between Kara’s legs. Kara had heard more than once that she shouldn’t believe what she read in newspapers, that reality differed from what people seemed to be, but the gap was so huge in Lena’s case that her brain couldn’t wrap around it.

 

When Lena finally left the stage after the last round of questions, Kara saw – just before the CEO’s disappearance behind the blinds – the tiredness seep into Lena’s composure. And she immediately felt the need to take care of the woman. That was when a plan formed in Kara’s mind. From what she had seen and heard, Lena was a workaholic and surely would spend her night behind her desk, preparing for the following day. And maybe Kara would be able to offer a much-deserved break to the dark-haired woman later, after she had written her paper and handed it to Snapper.

 

With her plan in mind Kara went straight to her place at the end of her workday. She carefully selected her clothes for the evening and called some places to order food. She knew Lena wasn’t fond of greasy meals, so she selected an assortment of salads and vegetables from the best place she knew around the city. Then she called Jess, hoping the assistant would help her to realize her plan.

 

“Miss Luthor’s office, Jess’s speaking.”

 

“Hi, it’s Kara, Kara Danvers. We saw each other yesterday…” Kara began, not sure how to bring up her plan or if Lena had mentioned to Jess that she was more than just a reporter to Lena.

 

“Kara, how are you?” Jess said.

 

“Fine thank you. I was calling…. I was wondering… from what I understand Lena tends to stay late in her office and forget to eat. I was wondering if I could bring her dinner tonight?” Nothing’s better than the truth, Kara thought.

 

“That would be lovely. Her last appointment of the day just left. You can come whenever you want. I’ll let the reception know to expect you.”

 

That was easier than she would have thought, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Thank you, should I bring you something as well?”

 

“No, I’m about to leave, but thank you though.”

 

Kara took a last glance in the mirror before leaving her apartment and began her tour around the city to gather all her orders. She’d gone a little overboard, but she wanted to be sure Lena would enjoy the food and the night. She went as far as taking a tablecloth and some candles from her home, to make the dinner more romantic.  

 

As promised, Jess had informed the receptionist and Kara was allowed in more quickly than the first time. The ride up was less nerve wrecking, but Kara couldn’t help but stress a little about how Lena would react to her surprise visit. Once on the executive floor, Kara found Jess’ desk empty and walked slowly toward the door of Lena’s office, she knocked softly and waited outside.

 

“Jess I told you to leave hours ago,” came as a reply through the door. Kara opened it slowly and slipped her head in.

 

“It’s not Jess.”

 

“Kara? What are you doing here? How did you get up?”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you…” Kara said quickly, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean, it’s a lovely surprise but… How? Why? Did we have plans for tonight?” Lena began to look through her phone and schedule.

 

“No, I wanted to surprise you after today. I thought you would enjoy a dinner... with me, and from what I’ve learned you tend to skip meals.” Kara smiled sheepishly from her spot beside the door.

 

“Come in, it’s a lovely surprise.” Lena gestured to the couch and began to move from her desk, “but you didn’t tell me how?” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“I…I…. hmm,” Kara ducked her head, not sure if she should say the truth or not. “I called Jess and let her know about my plan?”

 

It made Lena laugh, “You know, Jess is usually more protective than this, she seems to appreciate you.”

 

Kara didn’t answer, she was relieved that Jess get into trouble for helping her. She began to empty one of the bags she came with. First she dressed the coffee table with the tablecloth and candles, under Lena’s amused gaze, then she set out all the dishes, and Lena’s smile grew with every new one presented.

“Are we expecting an army to join us?” She asked playfully.

 

“I didn’t know what you would want so I took a sample of everything,” Kara answered, blushing slightly.

 

They shared their dinner in a relative silence, conversing about their day and leaving aside any serious topics. When they had finished they cleaned the coffee table and Lena stood up.

 

“I should go back to work,” she said reluctantly.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	3. Wednesday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you IHaveTheWrongGlass for the corrections, and thank you for being such a wonderful friend!

 

 

 

 

“I should go back to work,” Lena said reluctantly.

 

But this time Kara had none of it, she had let Lena disappear after their first encounter, and she had almost lost Lena. This time she wouldn’t let this happened. She stood up too, and walked towards Lena, she took her hand and stopped her from retreating behind her desk.

 

Lena turned back towards Kara and they were face to face, there was barely an inch between them. Even if they had agreed on a date, they had stayed carefully away from their future’s topic. Kara’s eyes drifted from Lena’s eyes to her lips then back up. Lena followed Kara’s moves carefully, she bit her lips, waiting to see what Kara’s next move would be.

 

“I… are you sure you had to work?” Kara asked tentatively.

 

“yes… I should work” Lena replied in a breath, but Kara pulled her even closer by the hand she hadn’t let go of. Then she slid her other arm around Lena's waist and tightened her hold.

 

“Maybe you could enjoy a night off?”

 

“I wish.” Lena replied breathlessly, and Kara could see her resolve crumble down, it only needed the last push to win this argument. Kara slowly moved forward, giving Lena the time to stop her if it wasn’t what she wanted. But Lena didn’t move away, on the contrary, she moved forward and met Kara halfway. When their lips finally met, the dark-haired woman melted in the blonde’s strong arms.

 

Kara pushed her luck and began to pull Lena’s shirt out of her pencil skirt, no matter how much she loved Lena’s look in her business attire, Kara wanted to feel the smooth skin which hid underneath it. And it wasn’t like Lena would have another meeting after, so she could ruin her look without feeling guilty.

 

Yesterday, when Kara stepped into the office, when she saw Lena sitting proudly behind her desk, all the lust and the want from Saturday night came back to her. It was so uncharacteristic for the blonde. She was so used to melting into the background, to stay invisible, and for her job that was an asset. She hid behind her cardigans, never tried to attract the attention, but Saturday she had wanted the attention, particularly Lena’s. As soon as her eyes set on the lonely woman at the counter in the dark nightclub, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. And after they talked, as little as they talked, she had wanted to get to know the woman. Moreover, when she had touched the flawless skin, got to see Lena’s face morph with pleasure, she knew she wanted to see it again.

 

So here and now, in Lena’s office, alone, there was nothing to take off her mind from touching Lena’s skin again, from kissing her again. She knew it was their first date, maybe, that was what she had thought when she came here earlier, a romantic dinner in a place where no one would see them or would come disturb their time together, but maybe it wasn’t enough for Lena. Anyway, Kara knew it was too soon in their blossoming relationship to run her hands on Lena’s ribs, or slowly drag her nails along the woman’s back from her bra to the line of her skirt.

 

But who could fault her? Even more with the small whimpers Lena let escape, with the way Lena held on Kara’s shoulders as if she was her lifeline. With the way Lena’s body reacted to every touch, every scrap of Kara’s nails, with the way Lena sought for Kara’s fingers, chased after them, shuddered when the blonde grazed the area where Lena’s hip disappeared under her skirt. As strong as Kara was she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t think, and she couldn’t find in her a reason to retrieve her hands from the dark-haired woman’s skin.

 

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips, holding her firmly, her thumb sliding under the waistband of the painfully tight skirt and stayed there. She detached her mouth from Lena’s and began to kiss her way to Lena’s jaw, then to her neck, stopping here and there to bite lightly, careful not to leave marks in her wake; even though that with every bite, the sound she extracted from the dark-haired woman made it more difficult. She was intoxicated. Lena’s scent, taste, voice, she was surrounded by Lena, nothing else existed around her. Kara kissed her way down Lena’s neckline until she met the barrier of her clothes, then she moved up to her ear.

 

Kara detached her lips from Lena’s skin, and at the moment it seemed to be the most difficult thing she ever had to do.

 

“We need to stop now, or I won’t be able to stop after.” Kara whispered, her head hiding in the crook of Lena’s neck. Saying this had taken Kara’s entire willpower and with every second passing, she could feel her resolve melting like snow in the middle of the desert. She was in the middle of a lust desert and only Lena could quench her thirst.

 

Lena exhaled shakily, and before they could think things through, she slid one hand into the blonde’s hair, guiding her mouth to her neck. “Then don’t stop.”

 

At the words a growl rumbled in Kara’s chest. If Lena didn’t want to stop, then she wouldn’t hold back. As much as Kara wanted Lena naked, as much as she wanted for it to happen sooner rather than later, she refrained her impulse that pushed her to simply ripped Lena’s clothes off, and slowly worked on the buttons of Lena’s shirt. Slowly opening them one by one, her mouth never leaving the expense of the dark-haired woman’s neck, alternating between kisses and bites, soothing the skin with her tongue.

She could feel Lena’s legs tremble on her heels, offering her a steady support with a hands on her hips. Kara slid slowly Lena’s shirt off of her shoulders with her free hand, and she moved down to kiss the newly exposed skin. Taking her time once she reached Lena’s breasts. She was obsessed with them, from the first time she laid her eyes on Lena. The dark-haired woman’s lingerie complimented her features, so Kara decided, for now, to let it on. She would take her time and appreciate every step of undressing Lena, she had been deprived of the pleasure of eyeing Lena’s body during their first encounter, she would make the most of it now.

 

Kara continued to explore Lena’s skin with her mouth with the focus of an archeologist discovering a piece of jewelry, revealing it slowly, carefully. She sunk on her knees slowly, her free hand circled Lena’s waist in search of a way to free Lena from her skirt, she pulled it opened at a painfully slow pace, and when it was fully opened, Kara let the clothes fall along Lena’s legs and pool on the floor. She kissed the line of Lena’s waist, following the contour of the thong.

 

Lena shuddered, every touch bringing her closer to the point where she knew she would just combust on the spot. She couldn’t trust her legs anymore and being perched on her heels didn’t help her. She was shaking with want. Never in her life had someone given her so much attention. Never before had someone made her feel so wanted, so worshipped. Under Kara’s hands and mouth, she felt beautiful, she felt worthy, she felt wanted, and she almost dared to think, she felt loved. But how was it possible, they met barely a few days ago. How someone she didn’t know and knew nothing about her, could make her feel loved? How this shy reporter, this sunny blonde, could just switch and become what Lena had waited all her life for without knowing? But her inner monologue quickly came to a stop, her mind was slowly drowning in a blissful numbness, nothing subsisted except for her primal want. Kara was slowly walking – kissing – her way through her barriers, the ones she raised after years of being bullied by Lillian, her classmates and her peers. The armor she had carefully built was nothing against Kara’s loving touches. So Lena let herself fall, she let herself relished the moment, the sensations overflowed her senses. Kara hadn’t touched her in any meaningful way for now, but Lena was already on the verge of her pleasure. She had to tighten her hold on Kara’s shoulders in a desperate attempt of steadying herself, even though she was aware that without Kara’s hand on her hip she would have crumbled on the floor a long time ago.

 

Nothing existed around them, long gone was the thought of stopping what they were about to do in Lena’s office. For the first time in her life, she didn’t care, she didn’t care about the workload waiting for her on her desk, she didn’t care about the fact they were in her workplace, about to do something highly unprofessional. Nothing mattered except for Kara’s lips, downing along her thighs, so close yet so far from where Lena desperately wanted them to be.

 

Kara detached her mouth from Lena. She moved backward, just enough to let her hand rest on Lena’s hip, supporting her just enough so Lena could still use Kara’s shoulder to stand, just enough so Kara could, from her kneeled position, eye Lena in all her glory in her lingerie and heels. Kara took it all in, she devoured the beauty in front of her, never shying away from her own desire for the dark-haired woman, and letting it express itself through her eyes, making Lena blush under the intensity of her gaze. 

 

Lena tried to pull Kara back against her, tried to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. Kara was an unmovable object about to meet Lena’s unstoppable want. They both seemed aware of the incoming crash, not knowing if they would survive their devouring passion. They were ready to let the fire consume them.

 

Kara rose on her feet slowly, she circled Lena’s back, and unclasped Lena’s bra in a swift move. She let it fall to the floor, joining the growing pile of Lena’s clothes. She had waited long enough and Kara couldn’t hold her thirst for Lena’s breasts, as soon as Lena’s bare chest was revealed, Kara attached her mouth to one of Lena’s nipples, playing with the other between her fingers. Lena shuddered, her body chasing the feeling. Kara’s hand on her hip wasn’t enough to support Lena. Kara put her arm around Lena’s waist in a useless attempt to continue to ravish Lena’s breasts. When Kara realized Lena couldn’t stand anymore, she didn’t think twice and slowly laid Lena on the floor, right between the coffee table and the desk, her lustful mind unable to think about anything else than Lena’s breasts and how much she wanted to put her mouth back on them. Kara lied on top of Lena, supporting her weight on one arm, one of her knees between Lena’s thighs, moving its way up until it met Lena’s center, rubbing lightly against it.

 

Lena was overstimulated, she lost the track of where Kara was touching her; with her mouth, her hand and her knee, it was all too much, and not enough at the same time. She felt like she was drowning and floating simultaneously, unable to focus, unable to think, unable to voice her want. She was left at Kara’s mercy. She was surprised by how much she trusted Kara at the moment, how she relinquished her power to the blonde without a second thought. Against all odds, against everything Lena had believed until then, the dark-haired woman began to feel her orgasm build. Beginning in her toes, up to her legs, in her arms, then in her abdomen, she felt something tightened inside her until it snapped in a blissful release. Leaving her spent, unable to move. The blonde didn’t stop until she felt Lena melt on the floor, then she lied carefully on top of the dark-haired woman, careful not to apply too much of her weight, just enough to ground Lena and remind her she wasn’t alone.

 

Lena had some difficulty recovering from – what she knew was – the most powerful orgasm she ever had. Nobody had ever made her feel like that, and she had never trusted someone as much as she trusted Kara. It didn’t help her find her mark in the reality, she just lived through a new experience which was as much physical as mental. And suddenly she felt some anxieties crept into her gut. What if Kara had played her, what if she did it to use Lena, what if…? She tensed subconsciously under Kara, but the blonde caught the change of mood instantly..

 

Kara kissed Lena’s jaw before locking her eyes with the dark-haired woman’s.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” She whispered against Lena’s cheek.

 

Lena sighed but didn’t answer, she didn’t know how to voice her worries. If she was wrong she didn’t want to burst the bubble they were in, but if she was right she didn’t want to see a satisfied smirk appeared on Kara’s face, even if it seemed unlike the blonde.

 

“Hey,” Kara continued, taking Lena’s face in her hands and forcing her to look at her, resting on her elbow, hovering above Lena, “you can talk to me.”

 

“What do you want from me?”” Lean finally asked, steeling herself for the blow of the incoming answer.

 

“What? What are you talking about? I don’t want anything from you, I know we didn’t talk about it, but I was hoping… If it’s fine with you… that you could be my girlfriend…” Kara stated unsurely. She sensed she needed to tell the truth, say what she thought, but she couldn’t help and fear the rejection, so she began to ramble. “Now that I said it at loud, I’m aware how silly it sounded, but, I like you, like a lot, I know we don’t know each other, and it’s crazy, and I know it won’t be easy because of who you are… not that I’m judging you or anything… it’s just, that… I know you’re not out… and I don’t want for you to go out with me in public, but… I want to get to know you… and I want to spend time with you, I can’t help but feel some kind of connection between us… and maybe I’m wrong maybe I misread the situation… but I can’t help and be hopeful for us.” Through her monologue Kara didn’t dare to look at Lena, she missed the smile slowly creeping up on her face, she missed the tears slowly forming at the corner of her eyes, she missed the shaky breath Lena was forced to take to prevent herself from crumbling in a crying mess. So when Kara finally gathered enough courage to look at Lena she misread what she saw and moved quickly up, trying to put some distance between them, but luckily Lena stopped her in time.

 

“Kara,” Lene whispered unable to find the strength to speak louder, “you can’t imagine how long I have wait to hear someone saying me those words, in fact, I didn’t know  _ I _ was waiting for them.” Lena paused to wipe her tears, “I’m… I’m scared, all my life people had waited something from me, and then you showed up. And I don’t know what you want, what you wanted from me.” Lena said shakily if Kara could poor her thought out, she could too, she needed to share with this woman her fears for the sake of their hypothetical relationship. “I want to try, I want to try everything you talked about, but I don’t know if I can, I don’t know how.”

 

“Maybe you could stop thinking too much and we could just try together?” Kara proposed, taking Lena’s hands in hers and kissing each knuckle. Kara was about to lay back on top of Lena when she began to laugh quietly and moved up.

 

“What?” Lena asked as she tried to stop Kara from moving away.

 

“We are on your office floor, I doubt it’s comfortable”

 

Lena looked around them and joined in Kara’s laugher. The blonde stood up and extended a hand to help Lena to her feet, well on her heels which were still on. Once Lena stood, Kara helped her out of her shoes and guided her to the couch, where Kara sat and pulled Lena to her lap, the dark-haired woman let herself being guided and straddled Kara’s still clothed lap.

 

Kara pulled Lena in her arms, and tightened her hold, willing to convey how serious she was about what she had said. Quickly Kara’s hands began to roam along Lena’s curves. But Lena wasn’t about to have a second round without giving back to Kara, so she stopped the blonde’s hands and began to move away in order to have enough room to undress Kara. Lena had never been really confident about her body but under Kara’s gaze and despite the fact that she was only wearing her thong when Kara was fully clothed, she didn’t feel the need to shy away. Kara pushed Lena to rest on the couch and stood up to give Lena a show while she undressed herself, before joining Lena back on the couch, straddling her.

 

Lena had stayed still, watching attentively Kara revealing her toned body, her mouth watering at the prospect of tasting the blonde once again. The memory of the last time only fueled her growing arousal. Lena didn’t care about being under the blonde, if anything, she loved it. From her spot she could watch Kara moving slowly back and forth against Lena’s stomach, and the view was breathtaking. The blonde rested her hands on Lena’s breasts which made Lena smile, Kara loved her breasts and if she doubted it earlier, she was now sure. Kara couldn’t keep her hands off of Lena’s breasts, and it gave her a boost of confidence.

 

The dark-haired woman slowly moved her hands up, bringing them to Kara’s hips, accompanying the blonde movements on top of her, before moving them up again until she met Kara’s small but firm breasts. She kneaded them tentatively, studying Kara’s reactions before growing more confident and using her thumbs and middle fingers to take Kara’s already erected nipples, making them roll before slowly pulling on them, earning some moans from the blonde. Lena moved her body up the couch until Kara was straddling her hips, then she began to move to meet Kara thrusts, stimulating her already sensitive clit at the same time she stimulated Kara’s.

 

From the noise coming from Kara’s mouth, the way her eyes were closed tightly and the frantic moves of her hips, Lena knew she wasn’t far from her release, and Lena was also very aware she wasn’t far either. But it wasn’t enough, Lena wanted to feel as much of Kara’s release as she could. Without thinking, she moved her hands from Kara’s breasts to her hips, lifting them ever so slightly. Kara watched Lena questioningly but didn’t say anything nor fought against the dark-haired woman. Her questions were answered when Lena slid down along the couch until her head was between Kara’s legs. She didn’t wait for Kara to move down and lifted her head up to meet Kara’s center, attaching her lips around the blonde’s clit and sucking roughly. Lena rested her hands on Kara’s ass and guided her down, until she was surrounded by Kara, encouraging the blonde to fuck herself on Lena’s face. Kara might have enjoyed herself because soon – too soon for Lena’s liking – Kara was flooding Lena’s face with her come, screaming Lena’s name like a prayer before collapsing unceremoniously on the couch, careful not to crash on Lena.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, even though Lena hadn’t come but was on the verge yet again. When Kara came back to consciousness, she moved them to fit on the couch, spooning Lena from behind, her arms protectively draped over the smaller woman.

 

“Do you think you have enough strength for another round?” Kara asked carefully, “If not it’s ok” She added quickly not wanting for Lena to feel pressured.

 

Lena laughed quietly. She was astonished by how quickly Kara could go from confident to shy. “It depends, what do you have in mind?” Lena replied with a smirk that could be heard in her voice.

 

Kara hid her face in Lena’s neck then kissed along Lena’s spine before answering, “I was thinking about fucking you on the balcony in front of the entire city.” She said between the kisses.

 

Lena whimpered at Kara’s words and lips on her skin.

 

“I take it as a yes” Kara said, and Lena could hear her smirk in her voice. Before Lena could react or even move or talk, she was undressed from her thong and carried to the balcony by Kara’s strong arms. Lena held tightly on Kara’s shoulders, even after the blonde put her down on the cold concrete of the balcony, she didn’t let go. Kara was the only shield between the city below them and her bare skin.

 

Kara turned them around, her back to the city, and she slowly used one hand to lift Lena’s head which was hidden in Kara’s neck.

 

“I want you to look up, look at the city, imagine what would happen if someone looks up here, they would see Lena Luthor being fucked in front of everyone.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear when the dark-haired woman moaned, Kara took it as her cue to continue, even to push their game further. “I want for the city to know that you’re mine, I want them to see me fucking you and how you love it.” Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips as she talked, and she slowly detached their bodies, giving Lena an out if she wasn’t ready, “do you want it too?” she asked and when Lena nodded against her cheek, Kara moved behind Lena, leaving her exposed to the city to watch.

 

“Are you sure? I want to hear you.” As Lena didn’t answer, Kara slid one hand from Lena’s hip to her center, grazing slightly against her clit before moving her hand back to her hip.

 

Lena moaned at the touch, which left her panting and wanting more. She quickly understood that Kara wanted for her to talk. She took a shaky breath, trying to form her words. “I… yes… please…” she whimpered, she was feeling exposed but safe in Kara’s arms.

 

“Please What? What do you need?” Kara pushed. She was electrified by the situation. She would give Lena everything, even if the dark-haired woman couldn’t voice her want. Kara knew what she wanted to do to the other woman.

 

“I… I…” Lena tried but shied away before being able to say the words.

 

“You can do it, Lena, say it, say what you want.” Kara wrapped her arms protectively around Lena’s stomach, and kissed her cheek to give her the courage to speak.

 

“I want you to fuck me, please, take me, make me yours.” Lena said in a rush and instantly felt the relief flood in her body.

 

“Good girl.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, making her moan. After that Kara didn’t waste any more time, she had a single thought in mind, ‘make Lena come again’.

 

She slid one hand to Lena’s clit, moving one finger around it, drawing wide circles, smearing wetness messily in her wake. Kara felt Lena lean against her front, the dark-haired woman’s head fell on the blonde’s shoulder, her eyes closed tightly as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Kara drank in the sight before she spoke up.

 

“Open your eyes, look ahead at the city.”

 

Lena did as told, even if it was hard to focus on her surroundings with Kara touching her in all the right places just how she loved it. Her breathing became shallow.

 

But Kara wasn’t done yet, she wanted Lena to fully enjoy the experience. So, she slid her other hand between their bodies and entered two fingers in Lena’s soaked cunt. After giving Lena a second to get used to her fingers, Kara began to thrust forcefully and as deep as their position allowed her to. When she felt Lena’s inner walls clutching onto her fingers, Kara bit Lena’s earlobe and whispered, “come for me”. It didn’t take more for Lena to come, screaming Kara’s name endlessly before collapsing in Kara's arms, unable to support her weight.

 

Kara carried her back inside and onto the couch, covering  her with a blanket before joining Lena and spooning her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	4. all the other days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a month ago and totally forgot about it...  
> no beta, all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about it.

 

 

 

 

Kara stirred lazily, she assessed the situation without opening her eyes. She could tell it was still dark outside, or at least that the curtains were closed. In her sleepy haze, she didn’t recognize the material underneath her or the sheet covering her. She _could_ easily recognize the weight and the warmth of a body against her, her arms securely tightened around the curves of her bedmate. Bed? No, the events of the previous night came back to her slowly. Lena, she had fallen asleep on Lena’s couch, in Lena’s office. Maybe she should wake the CEO up, maybe they should move before someone found them?

 

But Kara felt so good here, how could she find the strength to move? How could she wake the beauty in her arms when she was convinced Lena didn’t sleep enough? On the other side, now that she thought about it, she didn’t want to leave. She felt her fears rise, maybe Lena didn’t want to pursue what they have at the light of the new day? After everything that happened between them last night, maybe Lena would think it was too much, too many difficulties to overcome, too many risks, too much to ask?

  


And on top of all Kara didn’t want to go back to her empty apartment, she was tired of being alone, and she was sure when they would wake up they would part. Kara sighed, she couldn’t be selfish, they needed to move. Her heart clenched, why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t she have everything? She wanted to be selfish, for once in her life, after all the lost, all the fights she had, she wanted to be happy.

 

She decided to enjoy the warm, naked body against hers for five more minutes, it was her version of being selfish.

 

Kara finally worked the courage to move. She slowly moved one arm, the one which wasn’t useless under Lena, and began to slowly caress Lena’s hip. Then she moved onto her stomach, letting her fingertips trail on her way up to Lena’s breasts. Kara was weak in front of Lena’s body, the soft skin under her hand acted like a magnet, she couldn’t keep her hands off, well her functioning hand, she was addicted. Mindlessly, she brought her mouth to Lena’s shoulder and began to kiss. She began from Lena’s arm and slowly drew a line to her neck, then she changed her path and kissed down Lena’s spine.

The sensation of her lips against the dark-haired woman’s skin seemed to finally have the desired effect. Lena shifted in her arms, leaning even more of her weigh against Kara’s front. The blonde had to change her plan now that Lena’s back was brushing against her breasts, she couldn’t kiss her back anymore, but she was complaining none the less, the sensation of Lena’s skin against her already hard nipples fueled the already raging fire between her legs. Kara’s hand moved even more purposefully and found Lena’s breast, massaging it lightly, teasing it consciously avoiding Lena’s nipples.

Kara was practically sure Lena hadn’t gained her consciousness yet, and she wanted to give the dark-haired woman a full experience, teasing her, and waking her slowly. She took her time, caressing her way down to Lena’s legs, massaging smoothly Lena’s tights before moving up against. Lena’s small noise of approval added to Kara’s arousal.

When Kara finally reached between Lena’s legs, she was welcome by even more wetness than she would have thought, Lena was clearly enjoying Kara’s attention. It renewed Kara’s resolves, the blonde parted Lena’s lips and applied a small pressure on her clit while she bit lightly on Lena’s earlobe, ready to wake up fully the beauty against her. When Lena hummed, Kara began to circle her clit, drawing wide circles at first, not wanting to overwhelm Lena too soon. She was pleased to feel the dark-haired woman rubbing her ass against her in rhythm with Kara’s touches.

Lena moved slowly, obviously not quite awake yet, she brought her arm back and hold Kara’s head against her neck, moaning quietly when Kara nipped at her pulse point.

“Kara” Lena whimpered, with only one word she managed to convey all her wants and desperation for Kara’s touch.

“Hello, sleeping beauty” Kara replied between her kisses, letting purposefully her lips lingered against Lena’s skin. The blonde was rewarded by a shiver shaking Lena’s entire body.

“God, what are you doing to me?” Lena asked, pulling on Kara’s hair lightly, not enough to hurt, just enough to make her will clear. The dark-haired woman shifted slightly in Kara’s embrace, enough for their mouth to meet in an awkward angle. Both women sighed against each other as if they had finally found relief against the other’s lips.

Knowing that the woman in her arms was now awake, Kara moved her hand in tight circle around Lena’s clit, upping her pace at the same time, which result on Lena waving more quickly against Kara’s front, the movement made the blonde groaned, she tried to angle herself differently, in search of friction where she desperately needed it. But nothing would do it, so Kara shifted, she tightened her hold on the shorter woman and rolled on her back taking Lena with her, who was now fully laying on top of the blonde. Kara welcomed the weight pressing her down on the couch, and her other arm was now free to explore Lena’s body. Kara didn’t wait and quickly find Lena’s breasts, kneading them purposefully.

Lena arched on top of Kara, chasing the blonde’s hands, chasing her pleasure, her head was thrown back against Kara’s shoulder, one hand in the blonde’s hair, the other looking desperately for something to hold, something to ground herself in the reality. Her brain couldn’t catch up with what was happening fully, one minute she was asleep, the minute after she was on top of Kara her body reacting at an intense pleasure coursing through her veins and lighting every cell. Her orgasm hit her by surprise making her tense, imprisoning her brain in a world of flashing color, the reality fading away and escaping her, leaving her breathless, desperately panting, trying to find her way back to consciousness.

Kara felt Lena become rigid against her, every muscle tensed, she continued to draw wide lazy circles between Lena’s legs while her other arm left the dark-haired woman breasts to hold her tightly against her. She watched in awe the pleasure wash over the shorter woman face. Lena’s expression congealed in a mask of blissfulness.

After a moment, Lena came back to consciousness, her body relaxing in Kara’s strong hold. The blonde left Lena’s center and drew lazy patterns on Lena’s stomach still holding her close. Lena shifted, and Kara released slightly her hold to authorize Lena to move. The shorter woman turned in the embrace, now facing the blonde and began to kiss lazily Kara’s chest before nuzzling here, basking in the warmth of Kara’s body.

Kara happily cuddled with Lena, she was about to cover their body with the blanket that had been discarded earlier when the reality came back to her.

“Lena” the blonde whispered against Lena’s hair, when the shorter woman only hummed and nuzzled further Kara pursued, “Lena, we need to move.”

“No,” Lena pouted, actually pouted, and the sight was so endearing that Kara almost gave up, but they were in Lena’s office, they couldn’t let anyone find them like that.

“Lena, I know, I don’t want to move either, but we are in your office” Kara whispered back, it was taking all her willpower to say this. She shifted under Lena.

“five more minutes, please” the dark-haired woman whined, “you’re so comfy” that made Kara chuckled.

“What about that” Kara began, shifting again, she took a quick look at the hour, “we get dressed, and we go back to sleep at mine, we could have two maybe three hours of sleep in an actual bed” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head before moving enough to free herself of the cuddle monster currently clinging at her chest.

Lena groaned when she slipped on the cold leather of her couch, opening her eyes and blinking at Kara. the blonde was sure she could see betrayal in Lena’s eyes. It made her chuckle again before her resolves melt slightly, she kneeled in front of a sleepy Lena and kissed her forehead, before standing and gathering their clothes lying everywhere on the office’s floor.

“Lena” Kara was back beside the dark-haired woman, with her clothes in hand, already dressed.

“I hate you” Lena whispered while she sat up holding the blanket against her chest.

“No, you don’t! come on, I’ll make you an apology breakfast later.”

Lena pouted again but eventually began to get dressed, her eyes half opened.

“God, you’re so cute half awake and pouting” Kara couldn’t help it she kissed the jutting lips offered to her, ignoring Lena’s tentative to throw her a dark look, which instantly melted when their lips met.

Lena called her driver, feeling slightly bad for waking him in the middle of the night, and the drive to Kara’s place was made in a comfortable silence. Once in the safety of Kara’s home, Lena blindly followed the blonde to the bedroom and absentmindedly striped before slipping between the sheets and waiting for Kara to join her.

  


Kara didn’t need to open her eyes to know the sun was beginning to rise, she could see the brightness through her eyelids and she could feel the warmth on her skin. She never closed the curtains, she enjoyed feeling the sunrise on her skin too much. Every night she fell asleep under the cover and every morning without fail she woke with the sheets kicked at the foot of her bed. This morning was slightly different though, the sheets didn’t cover her, but she could feel them on her side along the weight of her bedmate. Kara smiled, Lena was there, she hadn’t dreamt last night. She desperately wanted to bask in the warmth brought by the sun and her bedmate, but she was aware she needed to wake up, it was a weekday, she needed to go to Catco and surely Lena was expected at L-Corp.

Kara reluctantly extracted herself from the bed, careful not to wake Lena, the dark-haired woman seemed so peaceful and Kara wanted to let her enjoy her sleep a little more. In the meantime, Kara busied herself in the kitchen, readying a breakfast she had promised to Lena a few hours ago. Despite her best efforts, the sound of the clattering in the kitchen woke Lena, and soon enough the dark-haired woman appeared in the threshold, wearing only her shirt from the previous day, closed by only one button. At the sight Kara’s mouth instantly watered, no matter how many times she had seen Lena naked or almost naked – she knew it wasn’t so many times actually but she was convinced – she would never grow old of the sight. Kara let her eyes shamelessly roamed along Lena’s curves until she was rudely interrupted by the shorter woman clearing her throat.

“Good morning” Lena whispered blushing at the hunger in Kara’s eyes and because Kara was cooking naked.

“Good morning” Kara replied with a smirk, her voice coated by the lust. The blonde walked purposefully toward Lena and without a warning she slipped her hands under her shirt to her waist and kissed her fervently.

Lena helplessly moaned in Kara’s mouth. When they parted Kara took Lena’s hand and guided her to the counter in the kitchen, inviting her to sit while she finished her cooking.

“Are you planning on getting dressed or is it naked Thursday and nobody told me?” Lena asked mischievously, not detaching her eyes from Kara’s body, “not that I’m complaining” she added when Kara turned to her with a questioning eyebrow.

“I like to be… like that” Kara gestured to her body, “but I can get dressed if you’re uncomfortable”

Lena stood and rounded the counter, slipping her arms around the blonde waist from behind.

“I’m not uncomfortable, it’s just hard to focus on anything else when the most beautiful woman I ever landed my eyes on is naked in front of me,” Lena said while kissing Kara’s neck, she had to push on her toe to reach it.

Kara chuckled but resumed her cooking, swaying her ass against Lena’s front. She prepared two plates and disposed them on the counter, Lena’s arms still around her waist. She turned in the embrace, kissed Lena’s forehead and moved away;

“I’m going to put something on, I don’t want to see you choke on your food because of me,” Kara said on her way to the bedroom. That made Lena blushed, and she tried to hide it by ducking her head. When Kara joined Lena back in the kitchen she was wearing a short and a sports bra, which didn’t hide so much of Kara’s lithe body, but it was enough to let Lena focus on eating. After a moment of silence, Kara cleared her throat.

“I’m happy you agreed to come here.” Kara said shyly not quite meeting Lena’s eyes.

“What? Why?”

“I… I was afraid you wouldn’t come, or that you would… I don’t know… think this wasn’t worth the risks” Kara ducked her head.

Lena sensing the shift in Kara’s demeanor, jumped into action, she went to the blonde and sat on her lap carefully, facing the taller woman, Lena took her face in her hands and plunged her eyes in the blue ones.

“You, my dear are worth any risks.” Lena said with all the conviction she could muster, then to emphasize her point she kissed Kara. The blonde melt in their embrace, her doubts somehow settled by the dark-haired woman determination. They stayed like this until it was time for them to get ready for their work day. They parted with the promise of seeing each other for lunch, something healthy for Lena and something greasy for Kara.

Sometimes, during the afternoon, after they had spent their lunch break together, losing the notion of the time once again, Kara took her phone and began to type and erase a text for Lena. Before losing her nerves, Kara finally sent it.

-I was wondering… the other night… at the club… Why did you take the risk to rescue me? K.

-How so? L.

Kara smiled at the quick answer, maybe she wasn’t the only one longing, even knowing they had been together only a few hours ago. “ok now or never” Kara thought to herself.

-You said you’re a private person… in the closet… but the other night you came to rescue me… someone could have recognized you… someone could have outed you. K.

-Even without the rescue, someone could have seen us, or I could have been the kind of person who sold your secret to the first tabloid. K.

-Not that I’m thinking about selling your secret or anything… I was just wondering. K.

-I’m sorry I’m rambling.

-Haha, Kara stop! I know. Wait. L.

Kara was fumbling with her phone, pissed at herself for not being able to put into words what she was thinking and scared she could have messed up her relationship with Lena. She was waiting, as Lena had asked, even if she didn’t know what she was waiting for, and she each passing second, she could feel her anxiety skyrocket, until her phone finally – finally – rang in her hand. It startled her so much that it almost fell. Kara hastily pick up without looking;

“You’re cute when you ramble” Lena’s teasing voice settled instantly Kara’s angst.

“I’m sorry” Kara ducked her head and blushed even knowing she was alone in her office – more a closet, but it was her own.

“Don’t apologize for being cute. So, to answer your questions, this other night, I was enjoying one of my last nights of anonymity before L-Corp press conference, Jess’ orders! And I wanted to talk to you… with the help of the drinks I already had. And, thanks to the alcohol, I thought screw it, if I don’t do it now I will never. But I’m glad it was you.”

Kara desperately cleared her throat, trying to find something to say.

“Now, darling, I called you because I didn’t want to text this, but unfortunately my next meeting will begin soon. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course, I’ll come and drag you out of your office at a decent hour!”

“I count on you”

“Bye” Kara awkwardly ended the call, not quite sure of what to say.

As promised, Kara showed up in Lena’s office at the end of the day. She has had to restrain herself to not come there too early, she was aware of the CEO’s ethic schedule, and wanted to respect her work, but she also wanted to see Lena as soon as possible. Kara felt like a schoolgirl all over again, the feeling wasn’t unpleasant though.

“Your chariot awaits, your highness” Kara said when she stepped in Lena’s office. She pecked Lena’s lips and held her elbow to the dark-haired woman and bowed slightly.

“So chivalrous”

 

It became a daily occurrence, Kara would show up at the end of the day and drag Lena out of her office, then they would go to Kara’s place eat and cuddle on Kara’s couch, some night Lena would stay some other she would go back to her place.

“I’ve never seen your home” Kara stated, it had been weeks, and she was so happy, but she couldn’t stop her curiosity. Lena tensed slightly against her side on the couch before she relaxed again.

“It’s… it’s just, it’s not my home, I’m almost never there, it’s just a place where I sleep”

Kara didn’t reply, she tightened her hold around Lena.

“so, where is your home?” after a moment of silence, Kara couldn’t quieten her mind.

“I’ve never had one, I came to think I would never but… never mind it’s silly”

“No, please tell me.” Kara said and when Lena didn’t answer right away, Kara pouted, knowing full well Lena couldn’t resist. The dark-haired woman tried to hide in Kara’s neck, but it was too late and her defenses began to melt.

“I… it’s just that when I’m with you it feels like I have finally a home” Lena mumbled, still hiding in Kara’s neck.

“That’s so sweet”

“don’t tease” Lena hit Kara with a pillow, but she couldn’t hide her blush anymore.

“I feel the same” Kara replied, looking Lena straight in the eyes, then she kissed her to prove her point.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
